CESs are used to expand, grow, and differentiate cells. The use of stem cells in a variety of potential treatments and therapies have achieved particular attention. Stem cells which are expanded from donor cells can be used to repair or replace damaged or defective tissues and have broad clinical applications for a wide range of diseases. Recent advances in the regenerative medicine field demonstrate that stem cells have unique properties such as high proliferation rates and self-renewal capacity, maintenance of the unspecialized state, and the ability to differentiate into specialized cells under particular conditions.
Cell expansion systems can be used to grow stem cells, as well as other types of cells. There is a need for cell expansion systems that can be used to grow adherent cells, as well as non-adherent cells, and co-cultures of various cell types. The ability to provide sufficient nutrient supply to the cells, remove metabolites, provide sufficient oxygenation to the cells, as well as furnish a physiochemical environment conducive to cell growth in a flexible system is an ongoing challenge.
Many of the cell expansion systems such as the ones discussed above contain both a cell growth module which contains the cells to be expanded, and a separate and distinct oxygenator to supply oxygen to the cells. The cell growth module and the oxygenator are usually separate modules. For ease in manufacturing and use, it would be desirable to have both modules together in one module. The present disclosure addresses these and other needs.